


Cemetery

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Gaston visits Prunelle's grave.





	Cemetery

Gaston let out a sigh. He had never been really good with mourning people.

"So..." He glanced at Jeanne, who seemed to be focused on the gravestone in front of her.

 

"Did you see the black cat? He's here somewhere," Gaston told him.

 

As if summoned, the cat in question jumped on the gravestone, and meowed.

Jeanne lifted her head. "Hello."

 

The cat stared at her in return, his green eyes flashing.

 

"That's Léon," Gaston told her. She didn't answer, not that he had expected she would.

"It's kinda weird, I know."

 

The cat looked at Gaston and meowed.

 

"Hm, but I think that really is him," Gaston continued, "He hangs out here in the cemetery, and no-one seems to own him. And he often sits on top of his gravestone, well, like he's doing now..."

 

Gaston looked thoughtful.

"And I think he understands me, and I could swear sometimes when he sounds especially angry he makes this sound that sounds just like 'rogntudju'." Gaston hmphed. "I think he keeps telling me to move on."

 

The cat gave him one of those looks that made him think of Léon. He wondered if Jeanne had noticed it.

 

She made a noise that could have been a muffled sob.

 

"I think that's pretty silly, though?" Gaston asked, hoping anything he was saying would get through to her. "Calling a cat your late husband? Saying he came back from beyond for you? Or reincarnated maybe."

 

She didn't answer, instead turning away.

Gaston could see her son waiting for her at the entrance.

"Bye!" Gaston waved. "Bring one of your granddaughters to see us when you come back next time, ok?"

 

She didn't answer, and Gaston watched them leave.

 

"It'd be nice to see them, it's been a while, I mean Anette is probably old enough to have children of her own, maybe there will be a next generation soon, and Jeanne will be a great-grandmother? I'd love to see that," Gaston told the cat, who gave him a look.

 

"Phuh, don't be like that." Gaston reached a hand to the cat, knowing from experience that it would just go through him, but mimicking petting him anyway.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but he could almost feel the black fur under his ghostly hand.

 

"You were always in a hurry, leaving before me and all. But I'm gonna come, don't worry. But not everyone has gone yet. Fantasio has, I dunno where he went, do you? But Jeanne visits sometimes, and Spirou is still alive..."

 

The cat meowed.

"Besides, if you went and reincarnated as a cat, should I wait for a while longer before I try my hand at it? To follow you? Although I wouldn't mind being a cat with you."

 

The cat started purring, shifting as if he was feeling the petting.

 

Gaston smiled. "You'll need to show me how it's done, then. When I eventually get around to it."

 

 


End file.
